Data, such as software programs, information, or other forms of data, has become a resource and asset for individuals and businesses. Data can be accessed and stored at device, such as computing devices and data centers. A data center can be a larger collection of servers with increased computing power and storage capacity. A data grid is a distributed storage and processing unit within the boundaries of a data center.
Access by individuals or businesses to data grids within data centers at different locations can provide individuals or businesses with increased data access rates and security. For example, storing data at different locations can provide increased data access rates to financial services, telecommunications, and media and entertainment companies by enabling the companies to access data centers approximate their location. Additionally, storing data in multiple data centers can ensure that data is not lost in the case of catastrophic failures, such as a datacenter being inoperable because of a fire.